1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to a folding device for a golf cart, and more particularly, to a folding device which is operated by operating a lever and holding a handle stem to easily fold the golf cart.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional golf cart is designed to carry the golf clubs which are heavy and have different sizes and lengths. The golf clubs are put in a golf bag and the golf cart has a reception area for positioning the golf bag. The players move the golf cart easily and conveniently. In order to save the space required, some of the conventional golf carts are foldable.
One of the conventional golf carts is disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model No. M463132 and comprises a top frame and a bottom frame, wherein the underside of the top frame is pivotably connected to the bottom frame. A handle is pivotably connected to the top frame and a locking portion is located on the top of the top frame. The handle has a movable block which is located corresponding to the locking portion. When the handle is pivoted upward, the movable block is connected to the locking portion. The top frame has a sliding member which has a link to be connected with rear wheels. The link is connected to the top frame by connection rods. The bottom frame has a contact rod at the rear end thereof so as to be connected with the handle on the top frame. The bottom frame further has connection tube connected with the sliding member. The bottom frame has a front wheel connected to the front end thereof.
However, when the golf cart is folded, the folded cart is not balance, such as one side is higher than the other side, or the rear end is higher than the front end. The space occupied of the folded cart is also not satisfied.
The present invention intends to provide a folding device for a golf cart so as to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.